At the Convention
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Months after Manhattan, Captain America gets a shock when he sees a familiar face at a fan convention where the Avengers are the starring attraction. First 'Avengers' fan fic. Each chapter is 350 words long, not including title. Eventual Capsicoul, background Pepperony. Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.
1. At the Convention

"At the Convention"

The crowd at the convention was much bigger than Steve had expected.

He wasn't the only Avenger there; they were all seated at a long table, signing autographs. Tony was at the far end, basking in the usual admiration; next to him was Bruce, who blushed with all the attention. Then there was Clint, smirking whenever a young lady asked to feel his arms (which seemed very forward to Steve).

Natasha was beside Clint; she had relaxed when she realised that she could dispense advice to all the young girls who looked up to her. Next was Thor, hair pulled back so it wouldn't get in the way while he signed each item with a flourish.

Steve was the last, constantly overwhelmed by all the people approaching him, chattering non-stop, and reminding him of someone so important, someone they had lost…

_I didn't know it could be _this_ bad,_ he thought, breathing easily when there was a lull, and they could take a break. Compared to these people, Phil had been understated.

And his heart clenched again. But for once, it wasn't his guilt and regret that caused it.

"Hi," a familiar voice said. There was silence from the rest of the Avengers, as they all stared.

"Uh." Steve had lost his voice. It was Phil Coulson; it had to be. He wore a Captain America cap, brim turned up, a Captain America hoodie, and he had a pile of merchandise in his hands: books, novelty ties, boxed figurines. The casual clothing and excited, ten-year-old fanboy-look could have been deceptive; but the face, the stance, and the voice were definitely that of Agent Coulson.

"My name is John, and I'm a big fan, Captain America, sir. O-of all of you," he added, half-smiling nervously at the rest of the Avengers, who hadn't moved since he started speaking. "I was, uh, hoping to, uh, get you to sign these for me." He had to dump his loot on the table; it was threatening to fall out of his arms. "I don't have any cards, otherwise I would've brought them with me…"


	2. Fury is Furious

"Fury is Furious"

SHIELD lost Phil Coulson twice. The medics revived him, and Fury thought it'd give the Avengers the right push. He'd tell them the truth afterwards.

Back on the ground, all the injured agents were sent to hospital; until some of Loki's army intervened. Trucks were blown up. In all the confusion at the hospital end, Coulson was reported missing, presumed dead.

There was nothing to tell the Avengers then. Now…

"We've got him under surveillance," he said, arms crossed, returning their glares. "Medical's been in touch with the hospital."

"Amnesia," Tony said, and he snorted. "How cliché."

"Shut up, Stark."

"No, _you_ shut up, sir." The billionaire pointed at him. "You lied to us. You made us think he was _dead_."

"Do you know how much of a shock it was, seeing him again?" Steve said quietly. Everyone looked at him. "I know he's usually all stoic, a-and calm. But not when I first met him. What I saw today… _that_ was the man I met." His fists tightened. "Has anyone spoken to him?"

"We got someone with him right now," Fury said, and he brought up live footage from a café, where 'John' was chatting to an agent. She nodded as he talked about the convention.

"I really saw Hawkeye, and the Black Widow, and _Captain America_!"

"What were they like?" the agent said.

"They were great. They signed my stuff," he nudged the bag with his toe, and smiled bashfully. "They're why I got interested in comics."

"Really?"

"When I woke up in hospital, I didn't remember anything. Still don't; I just use the name John Doe, because why not?" She laughed with him. "But when I saw the Avengers on the news, something inside just felt… like home. I figured I was a fan, so I read everything about them. When I saw they were going to be there, I _had_ to go, say how much they meant to me. Course," he sipped his soda, "I couldn't string the words together."

"I guess it's hard to talk to your heroes."

"Yeah." He looked dreamy. "I guess so."


	3. Steve's Dilemma

"Steve's Dilemma"

After Manhattan, Steve still hung around SHIELD. At first it was punishment, reminding him of his shameful treatment towards Coulson. Then Tony helped him access SHIELD's resources to study the agent, everything he could find. Photographs, videos, mission reports, his office.

Steve still felt a bit guilty about Clint helping him break into Phil's apartment. That was where they found the collections.

The Captain America one made Steve blush; he didn't remember Howard talking about half this stuff being made.

"Whoa," Clint said from the next room. "Cap, you should check this out."

"Coming." His eyes stayed on the framed poster of Captain America on the far wall, right until he shut the door. Then he tore himself away, and followed Clint into…

A different shrine.

"Looks like he was even more of a Steve Rogers fan," Clint said. Steve tried to lift his jaw from where it'd hit the carpet.

Pictures of him covered the walls: pre-serum, super soldier, and post-thawed Steve. Surrounding the photos were quotes, and copies of his medical files from before and after, with notes in Phil's writing.

Steve saw some notebooks. "What're these?"

"Never been here before. Why don't you take a look?"

"They could be personal."

"Steve, he…" Clint swallowed. "He's dead. It doesn't matter anymore."

They were diaries. A scrappy, 48-page schoolbook was filled with doodles, and child's scribble saying how he wanted to be just like Captain America.

As he got older, Phil found out more about Steve Rogers, and wrote about how inspiring he was. Steve handed the books to Clint as he went, who laughed every so often. Steve couldn't.

Then Phil joined SHIELD, and wanted to find more heroes. The Avengers Initiative was mentioned by name, followed by the discovery of Captain America's body, and he could hardly believe that he was 'in the same room as _Steve Rogers_'.

Steve wondered what he would have written about their first meeting.

Now, it was up to SHIELD – and the Avengers – to help the agent.

Steve wondered whether the fact that he had fallen for Phil would help or hinder.


	4. Amnesia

"Amnesia"

"According to the files Tony 'accessed', it was blood loss as much as a head injury which caused the memory loss," Bruce said. They were all gathered in the living room, Phil seated on the couch between Natasha and Pepper. The only times he had been to Stark Tower before, he was in a suit, armed with a tazer and attitude. Now he looked overwhelmed.

"How did the blood loss happen?" Phil asked. "There was a puncture wound, like a knife…"

"You were stabbed," Tony said. "By the enemy."

"Aye," Thor murmured. "By my… by Loki."

"The guy with the eye-patch told me that I work for the government," Phil said, thumbs twining together. "That I work with you?"

"Well, sort of," Steve said. He fidgeted when the agent looked at him. "You were supposed to. You brought us all together."

"He said that."

"Oh. Right."

"Anyway, point is, we're going to help you remember everything," Tony said. He grinned. "We've already started on something, haven't we, Brucey?"

"Don't call me that."

"Clint and I will take you to base tomorrow," Natasha told Phil. "We can visit your office."

"The doctors said that familiar surroundings should jog your memory," Pepper said, and he twisted to look at her.

"I know that." He raised a familiar eyebrow. "You think it'll work? I mean, it was just work, right?"

There were snorts of disbelief.

"You were married to that job," Clint said. "You were there all the time."

"Let's get to work, then," Tony said, standing up. He smiled at Phil, and it looked kind for once. "Come back anytime, Agent. We'll beat this; you'll see."

"I'll take my chances with the usual methods, rather than experimental technology," Phil said. "Seems to be working so far."

"So far?" Natasha asked.

"Some things are feeling more familiar. I remember… bits and pieces of other countries, just being around the two of you." He gestured to her, and then to Clint, who beamed. "Mostly just feelings, and mostly in dreams."

"This is good," Pepper said, squeezing his arm. "You're already on the way there."


	5. Feelings Appear

"Feelings Appear"

"Are we dating?"

Weeks passed, and while they all tried to hang out with Phil, Steve had the most spare time, so he kept the agent company whenever he could. Apparently, hanging out with his 'favourite hero' helped.

Steve's heart ached sometimes, being close to the man, but not close enough. The others had joked about Phil having a crush on him, first before Loki's attack, and then recently… after Tony found out about the shrines.

"S-sorry?" Steve asked.

"There's something not being said," Phil told him. "You're definitely keeping some big secret from me, and I've been trying to figure it out." His brow creased as he watched people pass.

"Ah."

"I haven't been to my apartment… Is it our apartment? Is that why you've been staying at base as well?"

"You noticed?"

"According to Clint and Tasha, I'm good at noticing." He tilted his head. "We've been hanging out a lot, and sometimes you blush." Steve did, and Phil grinned. "Yeah, like that. It's cute."

"Thanks." Steve shifted in his seat, and wondered what he could say. That he wanted to date Phil? That he fantasised about where they'd go, what they'd do, when they'd finally… you know. _Be_ together?

"Are we? Some of the things you do seem like the kind of thing boyfriends should. And I feel…" Phil rubbed his chest. "When my scar hurts, I think about you, and there's no more pain. I feel light."

"Really?"

"Don't you feel the same way?"

Steve should have said 'Yes', should have shouted it, pulled Phil into his arms like they were in one of those romance movies Tony teased him about.

He didn't get a chance.

"You… We're not boyfriends, are we?" Steve shook his head. "Then… Oh."

"Phil?"

The agent was standing, turning one way, then the other.

"I'm sorry, Steve. Uh, Captain." Steve's heart thudded. "Forget I said anything. I'll just… I'll see you later."

Then he was off, and Steve stood up. Should he follow?

By the time he decided, Phil was gone, and Steve tried to swallow the lump in his throat.


	6. SHIELD Interferes

"SHIELD Interferes"

After that spectacular fail, there was a distraction in the form of Dr. Doom, and Phil was forced to slot back into his old position as handler to help the Avengers. Somehow, some level of professionalism was achieved between the agent and the soldier, even if it was just over the comms.

Post-debriefing, Thor, Tony, Clint, and Tasha took Phil for a celebratory drink. Bruce cornered Steve.

"What's going on, Cap?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't. Sit down." Steve sank into one of the chairs, and Bruce took one next to him. "You were spending a lot of time with Agent Coulson. Why's that?"

"He needed some support, and I didn't get to know him like the rest of you."

"You spent more time with him than I did," Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah, but I… I didn't sign his cards."

"You've been hanging out with him because you felt guilty?"

"No!" Steve said. "Of course not."

"Then why?"

"Because I…" He sighed. "I like him."

"As a friend?"

"No. Not just as a friend." Steve drew patterns on the table with a finger. "I kind of… might be in love with him." He winced and looked away, hand stilling. Bruce was quiet for awhile.

"Okay," he said. "So why did you stop?"

"He hasn't been spending enough time here. He isn't remembering as much as he should be, and I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea about what?"

"What's with the interrogation?" Steve got to his feet. "Look, he doesn't need me; he needs SHIELD."

"They've been watching him, Fury's shown him old files, and he's been doing paperwork whenever you're busy. Medical's been treating him using brain stimulation, with some equipment that Tony made, and I monitor everything."

"I thought it was just supposed to happen naturally?"

"Well, it's helping. He's recovering more memories, he recognises references to missions whenever Natasha or Clint mention them. He's remembered enough of Budapest to know why they don't talk about it." Bruce shrugged. "SHIELD likes to interfere."

"So I've noticed," Steve muttered.


	7. Phil Disappears Again

"Phil Disappears Again"

Thor checked on each of his drinking companions after they retired for the night. (He thought it a great pity that Captain Rogers and the good doctor had not accompanied them.)

There was no sign of the Son of Coul when he reached the agent's SHIELD abode. Truly, he had participated in much of the drinking, celebrating his successful return to work. Were it not for his excellent direction, the battle would be raging still.

He was unspeakably glad that Loki had not killed Agent Coulson. Thor respected him a great deal. He shared stories with the agent of their encounters in New Mexico, and Coulson responded favourably. Thor was aware that the other Avengers spoke much with him also, and that the Hulk and Man of Iron were using their own Midgardian magic.

Thor pondered further. The Widow, the Hawk, and Tony Stark were sleeping off the alcohol they had consumed liberally. Was the Son of Coul with Doctor Banner or Captain Rogers?

Before leaving, Thor checked the room carefully, lest the agent had moved. All he found was a note.

Thor pounded on the captain's door. There was a groan, and then the door opened slowly. Steve was rubbing his left eye.

"Somethin' wrong, Thor?"

"Agent Coulson is not in his room. I found this."

The captain frowned as he opened the envelope addressed to him. Then he paled.

"He's gone," he said, voice choked. "Phil's gone." He looked up, blinking rapidly, then thrust the note into Thor's hand. "You wait here. I'll get dressed."

Thor stepped back as the door slammed shut, and turned his attention to the letter.

_Captain,_

_I'm going away for awhile. I'll keep in touch; this is just so you won't worry._

_I've been thinking about our conversation, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you._

_See you all when I get back._

_P. Coulson._

"We've got to find him," Steve said, emerging from his room at a surprising pace. "If Phil's got his phone, Tony can trace it."

"That is the right spirit, Captain!" Thor said, and he followed Steve down the hallway.

* * *

**I'm just checking to see if people are enjoying this. I know of one person who is, and I'm sort of curious to find out whether the rest of you are waiting until the end, with the intention to shower compliments and/or criticism on my humble head.**

**Or whether the chapters are too short to give you enough to work with when it comes to reviewing. That's all.**


	8. Pepper Rallies Round

"Pepper Rallies Round"

Pepper was voted to talk to Phil, who was in a diner, drinking coffee and staring at a half-eaten bag of fries.

"Hey," she said, sliding into the opposite bench. He jumped, then relaxed when she smiled.

"Hey," he echoed. "Want a drink?"

"Not really."

"Don't blame you."

"Sobering up?"

"Yeah. Wish I wasn't."

"Why? Tastebuds working again?"

Phil chuckled, and took another swig. He grimaced. "Damn, I miss SHIELD's coffee already."

"You'll suffer withdrawal symptoms."

"I'll take my chances."

He poked the greasy strips of potato, and Pepper wrinkled her nose when he offered her some. He shoved them aside.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"They all did, but I would've come anyway. Why are you hiding?"

He paused. "I haven't told them how many memories have returned."

"How many?"

"…Nearly all of them. There are almost no patches now. You can thank your boyfriend and Banner for that. And SHIELD."

"And Steve?"

Phil froze, just minutely, and then snorted. "All of you, really, but yeah. Yeah, I've remembered stuff about Steve."

"That bad, huh?" Pepper nudged his leg, still smiling, but he didn't return it.

"I remembered our first conversation while we were speaking… god, yesterday. It's sometime after two now, isn't it?"

"Almost three-thirty."

"Geez." He checked his watch. "Sorry, Ms. Potts."

"It's okay. When you're dating Tony Stark…"

They both laughed. Then Phil turned the conversation on its head.

"I knew I had to die, y'know," he said. Pepper's smile faded. "God knows when you're putting together a team like that, they need a push. I was always prepared to die for my country. I pretended to be more of a 'fanboy' than I really am, to play the part. It's… it's Steve Rogers I admire."

"You did a good job. Even Natasha was deceived."

Phil shrugged. "I left a note for Nick in my jacket, in case something happened and I didn't have time to explain. Least he knew better than to damage my favourite cards. He bloodied up the Cap ones, not the Steve ones. Those… those're the ones I wanted him to sign."


	9. Further Revelations

"Further Revelations"

"So Nick Fury knew that you were alive all along?" Pepper asked, disbelieving. Phil shook his head.

"The way things turned out, he could've only known if I contacted him, and I couldn't," he said.

"If only…"

"We could spend lifetimes going over all the 'if only's, Ms. Potts."

"But you had to go through so much alone," she said, taking his hand. He shrugged.

"I thought I was going to die. I wasn't going to ask someone to stay by my side." He paused. "I recall how I got the head injury. I regained consciousness at the hospital, and when I reacted to someone removing my holster I fell off the gurney."

"Oh, Phil."

"Nothing felt familiar until I saw the Avengers on the television, so I tried to find some connection to them, but it seemed unlikely. I didn't feel like a hero."

"_We _think you're a hero," Pepper said.

"Kind of you to say so."

"It's the truth."

After a few minutes of silence, he sculled the rest of the coffee. He shoved the rest of the chips and bag into the now-empty cup, and threw it into a bin on the other side of the diner. Pepper laughed.

"Good work," she said.

"It's nothing."

"The Avengers care about you, Phil." He cocked his head. "It was horrible when we thought you were dead." She felt tears, ready to fall, but refused to let herself cry. Phil was alive.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault; it was the circumstances, that's all. No one is to blame."

"Except for Loki."

Pepper winced. "Don't go there."

He nodded. "Let's get out of here. The cool air will help."

The walked along the pavement, arms linked, and Phil's breath fogged as he spoke again.

"I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't believe in – and care about – them."

"So you do care?"

"I really do."

"This means one thing."

"What's that?"

She pulled him towards a parked car. "We're going to Stark Tower."

"Pepper Potts, am I being Shanghaied?"

"How'd you guess?"


	10. The Finale

"The Finale"

"Hey, am I the only one feeling touched here?" Tony said. "No? Fantastic."

"It is marvellous indeed that Phillip should care for us, and wish our success," Thor said, grinning, sitting on the arm of Clint's chair and swinging one leg. They had all been listening through Pepper's phone.

"_Not many people believe in heroes_," she said.

"_I do, because of Captain America. Because of Steve._"

"Go, Cap," Tony said, and he winked. Bruce kicked the billionaire.

Minutes later, Pepper and Phil arrived.

~0.0~

It was embarrassing how the Avengers said they admired Phil, wanted him to stay. He was pressed into accepting a bedroom temporarily, though before Pepper herded him out, Tony started planning "a place just for Agent".

Gradually, the others retired, and Steve showed Phil to the guest quarters.

"I'm sorry about—"

Steve pressed Phil up against the wall, lips clashing with too much force. Phil gasped and moved his head away, heart aching as Steve apologised.

"…shouldn't have done that, what was I think—"

"No problem, Captain," Phil said, tasting the inside of his mouth. No blood.

"I've wanted to do that for…" Steve trailed off.

"How long?"

He shuffled, avoiding eye contact. "I kind of fell in love with you before you even came back. But I didn't know whether you wanted me for me, or because of who I am."

"Of course I want you for who you are," Phil said, frowning. "You're brave, generous, and you do everything you can to help others. That's _who you are_, not a costume." He blushed. "But why would you want me? Is it misplaced guilt? Or because I'm a fan, and I'd do anything for you? Because," his voice dropped, "I would."

Steve tilted Phil's chin up. "I know you. I know who you were before the… amnesia, and I know who you are now. Is it so crazy that I'd be crazy about you?"

"When you put it like that," Phil muttered, staring at Steve's mouth.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I signed those cards."

Phil laughed, then claimed his soldier's lips for their first (proper) kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for joining me in my first 'Avengers' fan fic! I hope you've enjoyed it, and want to read more of my stories for this fandom. Thank you especially for SeverusHermioneForever's continued support, for this and other fandoms. Love you, hon!**


End file.
